Romeo in Neverland
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: After being separated from her mom at just 16, Captain Hook's left to raise his only daughter, who has her eyes set on Peter Pan. *Disney has all rights. Rated T for safety. For those who are wondering, Peter is two years older than Lexi. Also this version of Captain Hook is based on the movie Hook. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Smee! To Skull Rock!" "A...A..Aye aye sir!" Captain Hook was livid. This was the fifth time his daughter had fled the ship. He growled, knowing this was her favorite place to hide. After the passing of her mother five years ago by the Indians, She had grown fond of the darker aspects of life, let alone a relationship.

"C..Captain? May I suggest?" He rose his hook in Smee's face. "Last time she runs. Or else she'll walk." Captain Hook drew his sword as well and climbed onto the boulder. "Lexi! You blistering brat!" His voice shouted through the cave.

She sighed and looked into the boy's eyes. "Peter. This will not work. My father.." He covered her mouth. "Lexi, I will feed his other hand to the crocodile if he disagrees." She sighed then hugged him. "Why do things have to be like this?" "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Lexi giggled and hugged him with a kiss. Peter smiled and moved her closer to him.

Captain Hook slowly made it to the top and clenched his teeth. His face turned red. "LEXI!" She quickly turned her head and burst into tears, both mortified and terrified.

Peter scowled and pulled her hand onto a higher rock. "Bring my daughter back down her this instant boy!" Lexi shivered as she met her father's eyes.

"Then come and get her. Codfish!" Peter shouted back. She pressed her lips. "Peter. Stop!" "Listen. You can't let yourself be trapped forever." Lexi shook her head and carefully climbed down to her father, who pierced the back of her dress with his hook. Lexi gulped and tightly shut her eyes as he dragged her back to the boat. "Oh Lexi! Thank heavens you're.." She grunted as Hook dropped her into the boat, scrapping her knee and bruising her forehead. "Not another word Mr. Smee!" Smee sighed and paddled back to the ship. "And now.." Hook sat his daughter up. "..my dear.." Lexi growled. 'Where is that crocodile?'

Her father then cuffed her hands behind her back. "Stop it!" "Then perhaps if you STAYED AT THE SHIP LIKE I TOLD YOU, We wouldn't be where we are now, would we?"

Smee rolled his eyes and kept quiet as he rowed next to the ship. "What are you so afraid of dad?" She glared. He sighed. "Smee. Pour the rum." "Aye aye sir." He left.

"May I remind you how I lost my hand?" "Peter would never hurt me like that! Besides. Tick Tock and I are friends. Watch." Lexi sighed and broke the chain of the cuffs and jumped onto a large rock. "That's it! You're spending a week in your ca.." She whistled and there was a splash. Captain Hook yelped and hopped onto the ship. "Smee!"

Lexi rolled her eyes and felt a nudge at her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled. "Hi Tick Tock." Her hand pet his scales. "Sorry I don't have any...Wait." She took out a bag of shrimp from the other night and he smiled. "Okay. Uhh. Roll over." The crocodile whimpered. "Okay. I'm sorry." She tossed three into his mouth with a smile. "Good boy Tick Tock."

After the last sixteen pieces were fed, Mr. Smee called her from the dock. "Lexi! The crew is waiting for you!" She rolled her eyes. "Coming!" "I'll see you tomorrow?" The crocodile licked her on the cheek. She giggled and leaped onto the deck.

"There she is!" She gulped. "Playing Shakespeare with that Pan boy." "HIS NAME IS PET.." Captain Hook covered her mouth and pulled her into to liquor cabin with a scowl. "One more word and you're going to bed without dinner." Lexi angrily exhaled. "Word." She strapped on her serving corset and picked up the serving tray of 25 rum mugs. The door slammed closed behind her.

Her face was blank and so was her mind. Without looking up, she slid each mug down the table. She then looked into the water and smiled. Tick Tock was mindlessly swimming in a circle. Lexi took a piece of scallop from the table and tossed it down to him. He jumped up and caught it before making a big splash. So big that her top was drenched. "Hey!" She giggled. He stuck out his tongue and swam off.

Lexi sighed and walked around to check for empty glasses. She shrugged and rested her arms on the rails of the ship and took at deep breath as she watched the sunset. _'Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance. And spaces between us. You have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on.'_

Lexi sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze against her neck and face. She sighed as she heard a hook hit the railing. "Lexi." She kept quiet, her mind wandering onto Peter Pan. "Lexi. I'm talking to you." The girl exhaled and continued not to say a word. Hook groaned and left. Lexi then opened her eyes at a few tears and shakily breathed before leaving to her cell below the deck. 'Maybe I can just cry myself to sleep.' She fell onto her bed and shut her eyes.

Lexi burst into tears. "I miss you so much mom."

Thirty minutes later, The captain found his daughter fast asleep and drawled "Mr. Smee. Another round of rum." "Yes Capń." His fingers cleared her hair out of her face and sighed. "If only you were here Helga. You'd know how to handle this type of thing." Lexi shivered a little and he covered her with a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi blinked and opened her eyes the next morning to a clear blue sky outside the porthole above her. She coughed and pulled up the blanket. "Wait what?" Her hands quickly felt around the bed then groaned. "A clear reminder to always keep the door closed."

Lexi stood up and stretched. Quiet footsteps made their way down the steps. "Oh brother." The girl rolled her eyes went to clean herself up. "Daughter." She slowly sighed and stopped before spinning on her right heel. "Hi." Captain Hook took out a polishing cloth from his coat pocket and shined his hook. "Were you sea sick again last night?" He walked over as he put the cloth away. 'Why do you think I was upset?' "Yeah that." She continued to walk away. "Lexi. Don't walk away from me please." The girl stopped. "What?"

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you." He touched her cheek. "Sorry." 'Am I? N...Yes.' "I'm sorry I lost my temper yesterday." "It's fine. I get it." Lexi went to leave but he stopped her with a hook on her shoulder. "Do you now? Then what exactly do you get?" She blinked. 'Well this is weird.' "That you don't want me to end up the same way you did." "Good." She playfully rolled her eyes and walked closer to him. "Love you dad." Hook smiled. "As do I Angelfish."

Lexi blushed as she left and he sighed as he walked onto the deck. "Ah good morning Cap'n." Mr. Smee stumbled over with a bottle of rum. Hook groaned and sat at his desk. "Suppress thoughts Smee." His hand held his forehead as he studied a map. Mr. Smee sighed and poured a glass. "Cap'n. The crew also.." Captain Hook growled and turned the table. "I SAID FORGET NOT FEED." "A...Ay ay sir." He ran to the other side of the ship. The captain groaned.

Lexi jumped at the sudden shout and almost stabbed her right eye with her eyeliner. "Agh. What the?" She fixed her white shoulder barring top and black pants with her red bandanna in her hand then ran up the stairs. "Dad?" Lexi blinked and found him angrily sitting at his now slanted desk. She went to walk over but stopped as a hand touched her shoulder. "Uhh." "He'll calm down in about ten minutes." She sighed. "Alright. Thank you Mr. Smee." She left to get a serving bag of fried scallops to share with the crocodile for breakfast. 'Pretty obvious where I'm going.'

She leaped down onto the dock and sat down, crossing her legs. After a quiet whistle, She opened the bag and waited. There was then another whistle and she turned her head. "Ahoy Lassie." Peter smirked and walked over. "Oh. Good morning Peter." They shared a quick kiss. "Ooh scallops." He took one out of the bag. "I didn't say you can have one. They are just for the two of us." She giggled. Peter scratched his head confused. "Then who?" There was a splash. "Me and Tick Tock." The girl pat his head. "But you can stay if you wish." She tossed a scallop towards the rock. The crocodile dove after it.

She hummed as it did so. "So uh...Sorry I got you in trouble yesterday." The boy took the bandanna out of her hand and brushed her hair with a brush he took from Mermaid Lagoon. "Ah don't worry about it." She picked a piece from the bag for herself. "Pirate life gets rough sometimes." Peter tied the hair piece on the left side of her head then smiled. "I bet." Lexi turned her head then looked back ahead, smiling. "Thanks. Wait a sec. How would you know that?" "Eavesdropping." He lightly elbowed her right shoulder. "Seriously?" She giggled as she tossed another scallop to Tick Tock.

"How are the Lost Boys?" "Driving me crazy." Peter laughed. "But Tink's straightening that out, Or at least she said she would." He shrugged and took another scallop. "So you kinda have a partner in crime huh?" Tick Tock swam over and rested his snout on her left knee. "More or less." She hummed and pet him on the head. The crocodile put the bag in his mouth, shook it, and swam off. "Hey!" Lexi scowled. "Oh. The boys and I picked some blueberries last night. I thought you'd might like some."

"Really?" He handed her a small clear pouch holding twenty or so from behind his back. "You know I wouldn't lie to you." Peter kissed her on the cheek. "Aw thank you." She kissed back on the lips. "You're welcome. Figured that croc would be hungry and try to pull some crazy stunt like that." She then turned a bit nervous. "He's smart enough to not eat plastic right?" "Oh yeah. Definitely." Lexi smiled. "Cool. So do you have plans for today?" He shrugged. "Ah not really. But I 'promised'.." He quoted with his fingers. "..the boys I'd give Tinkerbell some anger management classes." She hummed. "Good luck with that then." The girl stood up. "I should get back to the ship before my dad has another outburst." "Another?" He stood up.

"I just heard him shout from the mainsail as I got dressed earlier. Don't know what it was about though. Probably something about the lack of rum in the cabin." "Oh. You don't drink right?" "What? Heck no. But temptations are hard to resist sometimes. Closest support I have is Mr. Smee. Only one glass a week for him." Peter blinked. "Yeah. Well I just want to to take care of yourself. I'll see you later?" She looked up and led him under the plank of the ship for some privacy. "Yeah." They tightly hugged then kissed. After two minutes they separated. "Bye Lexi." He waved as he flew off and she waved back with a smile before walking up the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick shoutout to Castielholmeshasthephonebox for all the kind commentary :) So glad you're enjoying the story. *Air hugs*

* * *

The girl sighed and quickly looked around. The rest of the crew were loudly talking and laughing about as they played with a deck of cards. She blinked and made her way back to her cabin. "Lexi." Lexi hid the bag behind her back and turned her head. 'Guess his 'episode' is over.' She hurried over and glanced at the map he was pinpointing. "Yeah dad?" Hook rose his head then an eyebrow. Lexi blushed. "What?" "What's behind your back?" "Nothing." The girl replied innocently. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you." He scowled. 'Okay maybe not.' The girl gulped and set the bag on the table, shivering a little as he looked at it. 'For heck's sake! It's not a bomb!' "And where did you find that?"

'Just...' She slowly sighed. '...tell him the truth.' He stood up and paced around her. 'Stop! I hate it when you do that.' Lexi gulped and quietly panted. "Well?" Her body flinched feeling the coldness of his hook on the back of her neck. "I was at the dock sharing my breakfast with Tick Tock.." The captain nodded. "Continue." He lay back in his chair with a straight face.

'Don't interrupt me!' "..and Peter Pan surprised me with a bag of blueberries. I thought it was cute." She nervously smiled. Captain Hook got back onto his feet and slowly nodded before handing her the bag as if it were poisonous. "Of course YOU would have thought it was cute. You still have both of your hands!" He barked then walked to the other crew members, leaving his daughter wanting to tear up but didn't.

"I thought that was quite sweet of young fellow. That old crocodile does love his scallops." Mr. Smee put his hands on her bare shoulders. She shrugged. "I'm guessing the rum is short again?" "No no. You see, He lost another poker bet last night." Lexi rolled her eyes. "Gambling. Of course." He sighed. "Do you mind swabbing the deck near there? Sea sickness is on the rise again." She wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Alright." She hurried downstairs and set the bag on her mattress before returning.

"Thank you Lexi." She walked backwards for a moment. "No problem." The girl grabbed the mop off the side of the ship.

'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' She quickly backed up as a sailor stood up looking pale in the face and Lexi narrowed her eyes as he vomited into the ocean.

"Gee. And yet you still question why sailors are so crabby all the time." The girl muttered and swept up the remains of others for ten minutes. One actually had the nerve to speak up.

He slammed the mug on the table. "Put down that mop lassie. We could use another player." She rolled her eyes. "Ya see? She's saying no. Lexi.." A large sailor put a hand on her right shoulder. "..takes care of herself." "Peter Pan'll take ya any day." He added in a whisper and walked back.

"What do you idiots know about love?" She muttered and swept the vile throw-up off of the ship. Lexi looked ahead at the plank with a black face. 'I'd walk if it takes me to you Peter...Peter!' It was him, flying west towards the Indian Camp. Lexi smiled and secretly waved. The boy waved back with a smile and quickly flew down to the side of the ship.

"Hey." "Hey. How did the 'anger management' go?" She giggled. "Let's just say I should've known better to not waste my time." He smirked. Lexi shrugged and looked down at a wicker basket in his hand. "Where are you off to?" "The boys and I are holding a feast at the treehouse. Would you be my guest?" He lightly kissed her right knuckle. "Oh that sounds wonderful!" She clapped.

"FIRE!" Captain Hook shouted and Lexi quickly ducked. Peter, with almost no effort, dodged the cannonball and flew off. "You're going to have to do better than that!" His voiced shouted back. She stood back up with a scowl. "Really?" The boy snuck back under the plank and secretly placed a daisy in her hand along with a sprinkle of Pixie Dust then left.

Next thing she knew, She was back on the ground on her hands behind her back. "Ow." The girl tightly shut her eyes as he gripped tighter. "And so it's true." He casually spoke with hand holding tighter. "Dad stop! You're hurting me!" Hook sighed and let go, helping her up. Lexi wiped her eyes and rubbed her now red wrists.

"Lexi. Look at me." "Now what?" She glared. He brought her into a cabin and shut the door. Lexi was the first to speak. Or not. "Overheard your plans, daughter." She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.." He covered her mouth. "Good. Now. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." "But dad!" "A no means a no young lady!" "You don't trust me." She folded her arms with a smirk. 'Stumped. Blast it!' "Not another word. Out." "I'm fully capable of accepting any consequences for my actions." He growled and pinned her against the wall, raising his hook in front of her face. 'Gold instead. Pretty.' "Is that one new?" He blinked and relaxed for a quick second. "Actually it's..." Hook shook his head then moved his face centimeters from hers with a scowl. Lexi hiccuped and looked away. "No no. Not this time." He moved her head back to face him. "I will shackle you to the bars if I have to. Do you understand me?" She sighed and looked down. "Yes." "Good. Now off with you." He pointed. She ran off to her cell with the keys and locked herself in, breaking down as she collapsed onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi took a deep breath then smiled. "Wait a second..Doesn't this.." She tried to open the porthole above her but nothing happened. "Huh." She blinked. "I need a screwdriver. Or something sharp at least." She blinked and looked around, wiping her eyes again. "What about this key?" After trying it, the girl shook her head. "Nah. That would take too long." She grabbed a notepad, feather, and ink cup from under her bed.

Lexi smiled and opened the bag, putting three of the berries in her mouth. "I wonder if I could use some sort of code." She started to write in cursive then stopped after the word 'Peter.' "Doesn't...No I haven't seen dad write like that." She shrugged and popped two more berries in her mouth. "Worth a try I suppose." Lexi in the meantime practiced her penmanship for ten minutes or so.

"Then again, My belongings aren't gone through." She ate five more berries then put her things aside. "Sharp...Sharp." Her eyes met something in a box on a shelf in the cell across from her. "Well he said he didn't want to see me. Not to not move a muscle." She unlocked the door and stood on top of the other bed, taking care to not fall over. Her hands reached out and grabbed it. "Yes! Woah!" Her balance was lost and she fell on her bottom on the mattress.

A quiet clatter followed and she clenched her teeth, hoping no one heard. "Huh. That was close." Lexi walked back to hers and set the box beside her. Inside were all sorts if things. Like shells, blank postcards, rubber bands, screws, old pipes, even seagull feathers. "Well if there are screws, There must be a screw driver in here somewhere." The girl carefully took things out and sighed. "I don't know. I don't see one. Shoot." She frowned and put everything back, keeping two of the screws. After putting the box away, she lay back down on her bed. "Now what?" Lexi sighed and took out her book for under the pillow about the supernatural aspects of dark magic. "Chapter 2." After finishing the chapter, she closed her eyes. "Don't want to spoil anything."

Mr. Smee was carrying a serving tray of crab legs around the ship and headed downstairs with a smiled. "And just what do you think you are doing Mr. Smee?" Captain Hook asked calmly from his desk. "W...Well Capń. N..Not that I would know, B..But a growing girl needs.." Hook growled and lifted him by the shirt. "Why you.." He relaxed and put him down. "You're right. Absolutely right. My apology. I had misjudged you." "C..Capń?" "No no. Carry on." He reluctantly shooed Smee away. He sighed and continued downstairs. "Lexi?" He looked around and saw her with her eyes closed, unsure if she was asleep.

"Yeah?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh. You startled me." He chuckled. "Well the crew's off gambling again." "Oh no. Don't tell me.." "No no. He's not tonight." Lexi lightly smiled. 'Hallelujah.' "Anywho. I came to ask if you would like a crab leg." "Oh. Um sure." She took one. "Thank you." Mr. Smee smiled then left.

Lexi blinked as she picked up one of the screws and tried to unlock the porthole. "Come on..Little more...Got it!" She smiled at the sound of a screech and opened it. Lexi coughed a bit and covered her mouth. "When was the last time this was touched?" She blinked and looked around. "Tick Tock?" The girl called out. There was a small splash in the distance but that was it. She smirked and called again. "I can see you you know!" The crocodile rose his head and swam over. "You know I wouldn't forget to feed you boy." His tongue licked her hand and smiled. "Yeah sorry about the inconvenience. Here. It's crab." Without a second thought, he took it in his mouth. "Yeah. Grounded again. Hey.." Lexi scratched her head. "...Can you do me a favor?" Tick Tock just blinked. She sighed. "What about if I bring four clams tomorrow instead of two?" He then smiled then panted. "Good boy. Here." She wrote a short and sweet note to Peter.

 _"Hi Peter,_

 _Hope you and the boys enjoyed yourselves tonight. Tell Tinkerbell I said hi as well. Anyway, I found a clever crocodile friend to help us out with communicating. Not only that, but I also found out that the porthole on the right side of the stern (leading to my room) opens! Attached to this note is a screw to unlock it. It's the best I could find until I come across a screwdriver haha._

 _Missing you,_

 _Lexi_

 _P.S. The berries were delicious"_

The girl smiled and added two hearts at the beginning and the end of her name, as well as after the p.s.. Lexi then folded up the note and put it in a waterproof bag. "Thank you Tick Tock." She stuck her head out the hole and kissed his head before giving him the bag. " The crocodile held it in it's mouth and swam off towards the tree house. Lexi then securely locked the port and ate the other half of the crab leg. 'Don't know how long this would last.' She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Almost nine. Lexi changed into her black short-sleeved nightdress and closed her eyes. 'I'll think of a plan b tomorrow.' She yawned.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi lightly yawned then sat up. She opened her eyes and looked outside through the porthole. "Nothing." The girl picked up her clothes from yesterday before scratching her head. "What was I saying yesterday?" Lexi sighed and left her cell. "Oh yeah! A back up plan. Hmm.."

She washed up before getting her clothes back on and walked onto the deck. Her right hand tightly held her black bandanna with a skull printed on the back. "I'm by myself I g.." She gasped as a hook tapped her shoulder. "Pondering thoughts again my dear?" Lexi turned around with a hand on her chest. "I..Yes." "Ahah." Her father took the cloth out of her hand and walked behind her. The bandanna was tied just above her neck. 'Awkward silence. I just can't stand it!' "I read another chapter of my book last night."

"Mhm. Did you now?" He spun her around to face him then dismissed her. She sighed and walked after him. 'Tick Tock can wait.' "Dad?" "Yes?" He sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk. "Love you." Lexi answered with a sweet smile. Captain Hook sighed and looked up at her. He then stood up. "I love you too. Now go eat." "I mean it." The girl blinked. "Did I say I didn't?" Lexi sighed and backed up against him. "You're just like your mother." He put his hands at her waist. "What do you mean?" "You're smart and beautiful." She hummed as he let her go.

The girl, as promised, took a bag of clams and walked down to the dock. She sat down and put two fingers in her mouth to whistle. Tick Tock made a big splash and swam over to her with a frown. "Morning T..What's wrong boy?" Lexi pet his head. "Is this because of what happened yesterday?" He nodded and licked her hand. She smiled. "Don't worry about it." She opened the bag. "I doubt you find a lot to eat in these waters huh?" Lexi tossed two clams onto the rock and giggled as the crocodile swam after them. "Good boy."

"Hey." Peter flew down and sat beside her. "Good morning." She smiled as their lips met for a quick kiss. "That's a cute bandanna." "Thanks. My dad gave it to me when I was twelve." Tick Tock swam back with a smile. Peter looked at him and smirked. He tossed one up in the air and the crocodile leaped back, catching it. The boy quickly took her hand and flew up as water flooded the dock. Lexi giggled. "Where on earth did you teach him that?" Peter slowly led her back down on her feet. "You'd be surprised what a croc can learn. Just need a bit of motivation." He laughed.

She hummed. "How was last night?" He stretched. "It went well. Was quiet though." "Oh? Like the weird quiet or the peacefully calm quiet?" Lexi giggled. "A bit of both actually." Peter tossed a few more scallops to Tick Tock and took one for himself. "Yeah. Wish I was there." "Hey. How about tonight? Just you and me? I'll start a fire..Set up a few dishes. What do you say?" He half smiled and spun her in a circle. The girl briefly smiled. "You'd know I'd love that Peter. But my dad.." "Then I'll come to see you." Lexi scratched her head. "But.." She sighed. "One night wouldn't hurt." The girl scratched the back of her head. 'I don't know. I really don't know.' "Okay. What time do you want me to be there?" Peter smiled. "Five?" "Okay. Five." She smiled as they tightly hugged. "I'll see you later." He quickly kissed her on the lips and flew off, waving. Lexi smiled and waved back. "Shoot." She whispered as the last five clams were eaten. Tick Tock nudged her leg. "Yes. I can see you." Lexi giggled. "I'll be sure to bring something for lunch alright?" The crocodile nodded and swam off. She sighed then kicked the water with her left foot. "Oh brother." Her eyes looked up to the sky and spotted grey clouds coming closer.

"Lexi!" Captain Hook shouted. She sighed. "Coming!" The girl quickly walked up onto the ship. "Yeah?" "While the crew is preparing for the storm, I want you to head to your room. I'm sure we are both aware of how much cigar smoke bothers you." She smiled then scratched her head. "But isn't it my job to serve the rum tonight?" He cleared his throat before moving her hair out of her eyes. "I'll put Mr. Smee on that duty tonight."

She bit her tongue, deciding on wether or not to ask or sneak out to Hangman Tree. "Umm..Dad?" "What is it?" Her father picked up a half bottle off of his desk. "I..don't really want to be by myself tonight." "Yes? And?" Lexi opened her mouth then closed it. Her cheeks blushed a light pink.

"Can I...Well. Peter invited me to a feast at Hangman Tree and.." Captain Hook kept his eyes on her as he drank the rum. "..I kinda want to go." "Hm. Do you now?" "I know I haven't really..' He covered his daughter's mouth and set down his drink.

"Yes. Yes you may." "...been..Wait huh?" "I said yes." He kissed her forehead. Lexi lightly smiled. "And from my words. Not the liquor. Be home before nine." She widely smiled and tightly hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Just remember what I told you." She tilted her head then remembered her mother's words about marriage and so forth. "I got it." She quickly ran to her cabin to get ready.

'Sixteen. Almost an adult. Uggh.' "Smee!" He rushed out from below the deck, tripping on the staircase and landing on his stomach. Smee scrambled to his feet and coughed. "Y..Yes cap'n?" Hook rolled his eyes. "You're in charge of serving tonight." "But...Oh yes. Lexi doesn't find the smoke very nice." "Preciously fool. Now come." "Aye aye sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I apologize for the wait. Got a little too occupied with writing other fanfics. Please check them out if you have the time if you hadn't already. Anywho, Here you are. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Lexi smiled as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and retouched her mascara. "Remember what mom said. Don't give in to temptations." She sighed and looked into her mirror. "Wait. How am I supposed to get there in the first place?" Lexi calmly sighed and closed her eyes. To her surprise she was now a few inches of the ground. "What the..Pixie dust! Of course! Thank you Tinkerbell." She slowly walked out onto the deck only to find no one was there. "Should I just leave?" The girl shrugged. "I'm sure he'll know where I went. But I have to hurry. Before rain falls." She jumped and flew away from the ship giggling. "Flying is so much fun!" Thunder began to rumble which caused her to fly faster. "Come on. Where is..There it is! That was a close call." Lexi safely landed and went to open the tree house door.

"Boo!" She quietly screamed and shut her eyes. "I d.." "Trespasser. Identification please." "Yeah!" Two boys ran up to her with sticks in their hands. Lexi blushed. "Umm..It's getting rather late boys. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" They laughed. "Sleep? We don't sleep!" "We're invincible! And besides we found a piñata." Lexi backed up as they slowly walked over to her. "Hey! I told you two to come inside!" Peter opened the door and held her waist from behind. "But..she.." "Yeah! A wounded bird Peter!" He glared at them and pointed to the door. "Both of you. Now." The boys in raccoon costumes dragged themselves inside. "Okay." "We're sorry."

The door shut behind them. "I had no part in that. I'm sorry." "It's fine." She smiled. "I'm glad you made it. I just finished working on something." "Really?" He smiled and held her hand, flying her to the top of the tree. "No one will bother us up here." Peter opened a small wooden door and led her inside. Lexi gasped. Looking around, There was a bed along with a few lit candles and dishes of food. "This is so nice. When did you do this?" "Well everyone needs a break now and then. And being around six rowdy boys just drains me." She smiled and shut the door. "Maybe I can assist you?" "That would help a lot actually." He led her onto the bed and let go of her hand. "It's just us." Lexi smiled then stopped.

"I meant helping you control the boys Peter!" He laughed. "I know. I was going to surprise you." Lexi rolled her eyes and lay on the bed. "You really are full of surprises aren't you." "Yep." He smiled. "Now um. Turn over." She sighed and lay on her stomach. "Okay. Now what?" Peter blinked then scratched his head. "And close your eyes." Lexi giggled as she did. "Why? Am I in trouble?" He rolled his eyes and lifted her shirt up to her shoulders. "No. Not yet anyway." Lexi sighed as her bra was quietly unclasped.

"So I'm guessing you don't really get a lot of time to yourself?" He lotioned his hands. "Not really. Once I'm strapped in, There's no escape." Peter tilted his head and looked down to her bare waist. "Are you feeling alright?" She lifted her head from a pillow. "Yeah. I mean it's not the end of the world. I may not be as free as a fairy but.." "Lexi. I meant are you feeling sick?" "Oh." She blushed and lay her head back down. "Yeah I'm okay. I haven't been really sick since last year when I came down with a cold. Why do you ask?" Peter blinked and his right hand felt just below her rib cage, causing Lexi to shiver slightly.

"You just look smaller. That's all. Like you lost weight since a few weeks ago." She sighed. "You can blame that stupid corset for that. I can barely swallow a full serving of scallops. But there's no use in complaining." "There is absolutely a use for it! You could get really ill if you eat too little. Here." He set a dish with two helpings of fresh fruit and a cup of apple juice on a wooden table a few inches away from her. "Oh. Thank you Peter." Lexi smiled. "You know I care about you Lexi. Nothing is going to change that." He gently started to massage her shoulders. She picked up two apple slices and slowly ate them. "You're spoiling me you know." "Uhuh. And what are you going to do about it?" He kissed her on the left side of her neck. Lexi sighed and picked up two more slices. "It's nice to not have seafood for once." Peter started to massage near the middle of her spine, causing her to softly moan as she heard a small crack. "That feels so good."

After ten minutes, He stopped and lay next to her on the bed. With a calm sigh of relief, Lexi turned onto her side and faced him. "Where did you learn to do that?" "Do what?" He smiled and covered them with a blanket. Lexi removed her shirt and fixed her bra. "You're testing me I see." She giggled and scratched the back of her head. "And?" "And nothing." He hummed and softly kissed her on the lips. With a sigh, she did the same. But stopped a minute later thinking she heard her dad's voice telling her not to. 'Do you want to end up like me?' "Lexi?" Peter opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" The girl was quiet for a moment then shook her head. "Yeah. I'm fine." She sighed as his left hand rested on her waist.

Another clap of thunder sounded. Lexi placed her hand on his and closed her eyes. "I have an idea." "Oh do you?" He hummed and removed his shirt. "Yeah. How would you like to a take a flight around Neverland once the weather clears? Just the two of us?" Lexi lightly smiled then stopped. "My father gets really freaked out when I'm away from home for such a long time. I'd love to later in the week though." He flew on top of her and pecked her on the cheek. "Sounds good to me." They both sighed with a smile.

"Soo..Now what?" Peter smirked. "Well you were teasing me earlier." She rolled her eyes and shifted her hips once his touched. "Oh I'm so sorry. But.." Lexi bit her lip. "..Um.." "All this pirate life is making you so anxious. Besides, We have those six boys to worry about." Peter winked and pulled the blanket over them. "I guess you're right." "You guess?" He laughed. "Don't you remember? A guess is a know." They smiled and softly kissed, spending the next hour expressing their love for each other.


End file.
